My Tiger
by asanoame
Summary: AU Ame is preparing for her prom night in GrandLine HighSchool... Guess who's her partner... a night to remember for both...


**Rain: It popped into my mind somehow when i'm doing 'My little fox"... This is quite lengthy if i had to say. And somethings in here are explainable in the other story. About the naming 'tiger', well, when i thought of Zoro as an animal, a white tiger with green stripes appeared. Which is kind of beautiful if you ask me. So, read on, my boloved readers...**

_"I'm alone on my own and that's all I' know~ i'll be strong~ I'll be wrong oh but~ Life goes on~"_ Taylor singing on my phone when I'm putting on the finishing touch.

"Shit! I'm late!" That must be him. I asked him to call me when he arrives. I quickly ran to the window. "Wait for five more minutes, please!" Shouting out to the window, knowing he is there already.

Going as fast as I could, I check myself for the last time on the mirror as I wears my pink lace high heels. Grabbing my purse, I practically ran out of my room. I calms myself down by counting as I walks down the stairs slowly, not wanting to trip myself for the big day.

I takes a deep breath before I opens the door. _Ok. Let's do this._ I puts on my sweetest smile, brushing those fine wavey hairs for the last measurements, and opens the door.

There he is. A green haired knight in black tux and all. He had comb his spikes into something stylish and yet still keeps his rowdyness. For the occasion, he had wear a complete tuxedo without the bow. This emphasizes his atletic body. But I knows that he prefers to wear a simple shirt with jeans rather than this get up. Well, so would I.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Zoro." I apologizes to him. His frown turns into a stare as he turns to face me. "Oi! Still there?" I playfully snapped my fingers in his face.

Snapping out, Zoro let a smirk onto his lips. "You should really wear more dress. More like a girl." Holding his hand out for me.

Gently takes his hand, we walk towards the car. It's emerald coloured if you're wondering. "Thank you for your compliment. And you look dashing as well." Sending a smile to him, I ignores the barb. I already accustomed myself to his behaviour for years now.

He grunted as a reply, because, I knows that the last part annoys him.

"So, are the others there yet? Or we are the first?" I ask Zoro as he started the car.

"I'm not sure. Long nose called me before I arrive your house. He said he's going to pick up the odd brothers after Kaya. Knowing the shit-cook, he would be early for the witch, but, I don't think the witch would to be on time." The frown returns on Zoro's eyebrow.

"Well, at least we knows that they are all going, marimo." Using Sanji's favourite nicknames, I chuckles at Zoro's naming.

"Hmmp." He clams up but I could see there's a little grin hanging, just slightly.

"Mind if I plays some songs?" My fingers pressing the button on Zoro's iPod.

"Why do you even ask if you are going to do it anyway?" Zoro shaking his head, but made no attempts on stopping me.

_"Open up your heart to me~ And say what's on your mind~ I know that we have been through so much pain~"_ The Boys starting to sing as I randomly chooses something. I lowers the volume down so that it would just be a background music. "Because I'm a sweet and polite person." I answered with no shame at all.

He tries to say something to countered it, but was stopped by me. "Zoro, we have just about nearly an hour for a fifteen minute-ride. So, I'm going to take a nap and not bothering you to get us lost. Again. Wake me up when you finally arrives." Putting on a exhuasted face, I gets as comfortable as I can and started to try drowsing off.

"Annoying fox." But, I knows he's not angry. Because, his large hand smoothing my slightly rufled hair. Not caring about my hair, I nuzzled into his hand just for a second, then I pulls his hand down. My fingers lacing with his. "Hands on the wheels, please. And drive slowly." I said sleepily.

Zoro seems has the knack of subconciously out-run or out-drive other cars on the same lane eversince he can drive. "Then, give me back my hand." He didn't put any effort on pulling his hand back, however.

"Shut up and drive. I like it where it is. You can drive single hand like a pro." Squeezes his hand hard, I continues to try drifting into my stolen nap.

He did slow down the car for my sake, as well as many other things he did for me in the past. And I own him so much. With the car slowly rocking me, I falls into the nap.

I can feel light touches on my hair, slowly travelling to my face. I shifted in the sit. "Awh~ We are there already?" Yawning, I check the time. It was a well fifteen minutes before it starts. Blinking my blurry eyes, I turned to face Zoro. He's in stoic mode, again in his own thoughts. "What? Finally thinking about devouring me?" I reaches out to his face, sending him a mischievous smile.

Back to normal, Zoro lets out a deep laughter. "Yeah. If you turn back into the angel I just met. Come on. Lets just get this done." he opens the door on his side.

"Aww~ The big bad tiger don't want to eat the little cute fox?" I used my cutest voice as he walks to the door on my side. I even gave him my best puppydogs eyes that the others said even Luffy or Chopper can't top it. For some reasons, they says its too sinful to talk about. However, Zoro had adapted some immune system over it somehow.

One of his eyebrow raises as he open my door. He hold out his hand, by habit, I place mine on top. He pulled me out of the car, holding me close to his body. "Two can play this game. If you still wants to go to this shitty prom in one piece, don't tempt me." He whispers into my ear dangerously.

Not caring about his threat, I continues to push his buttons. Moving my hand slowly up his clothed chest, touching those ripe muscles, I whispers back to his ear. "Oh, so, what does this little fox need to do to make big tiger have the first move?"

Stopping too suddenly, my hand is back to my side, and I stands a step away him. "Too bad, but, this little fox needs be pretty and her body well-function for tonight, or not Nami won't give her the prize she owns now." I send him a grin on the way. We always did this to annoys each other out, testing to see who will break first.

He frown at the mention of Nami. He slams the door a little too hard. "When does the witch gives out prizes? And why is it you?"

"Well, there's something to do with Nami, the whole senior year students, and a bet you going to the prom tonight." I'm not afraid to tell him since he will be grateful later.

"What? I thought you asked me because you don't have a partner and don't want one that you're not familiar with. You didn't said anything about a bet. If I only knew~"

"Stop the storm, tiger. What I told you is true. And I didn't know about the bet until this morning. Other than that, I have made a deal with Nami. I made her to give us half the profit she gains with the bet since it's deliberate now. Later, let's have some fun with the small earning we earned now." Knowing Nami, she won't do any small bettings. I encircled my hands onto Zoro's arm, pulling him into a slow walk towards the entrance.

"Huh? O-ok. Wait. We are so not spending it on booze, first thing first." He said sternly.

"Hmmp. And this comes from an alchoholic." _Damn he knows what I suggested._

"Well, we don't want that incident anymore, don't we?" He lets a little laugh.

"T-that was because it was the first time I tried it. So, I believes that it won't happen this time." I tries to sweeten him in.

"Oh no. That time, you kissed everyone reachable and turned into a sex kitten. I swear that I'm not letting you have a drop again."

"Well, you didn't say anything the next day when I wake up almost naked beside you in your bed." I scowled at his words.

"B-but, we didn't do a-a-anything that night, except purely sleeping." He added the last part strongly. He's cute when he blushed like this.

"Ya. I know. That's why i'm playing you. Go think of something to do with the money, and tell me after the party." I gave him a playful grin as I saw Nami standing stuningly beside Sanji. I lets go of Zoro's hand and did a little run towards our friends.

"Ame-Chan! You're so beautiful tonight!" Sanji exclaimed loudly when he saw me approaching them.

"Thank you, Sanji. You look charming." I blows a kiss to Sanji as I leaned my head on Nami's shoulder and wrapped my hand around hers. "And Nami stunning like usual." Nami giggles at my comment and twines her fingers with mine.

Nami had wear a long orange gold greek style gown with a deep V opening in front, showing her assets. Sanji had dress up as well. In his white suit, he looks more prince-like than usual. "Ne, Nami, you guys been waiting long?" I asks the goddess beside me while tuning out Sanji's ranting.

"Not really. We just arrive five minutes earlier. So, where is Zoro?" Her eyes twinkling when the mention of someone involves money.

"Here. And I believes you have something belongs to me." Zoro's monotone voice was heard behind us.

Nami releases me and pushes me towards him. "There. Have fun with her." she smile seductively to Zoro.

"Nami, you know that's not what he meant. And of course I will have some fun with him, don't I always?" Zoro had his hands around me when Nami causes me off-balanced on my highheels. I patted his arm. He releases me just so slightly, I shifted in his arm for a more comfortable way and leans my head on his wide chest.

"Oh, my heart hurts so much that Ame-Chan chooses that grasshead over me." Sanji made a dramatic cries with his hands over his heart.

"Aww~ But, Sanji, didn't you chose Nami over me as well?" I made a small pity face to Sanji.

"Drop it, Ame. It's a miracle that you and Zoro actually arrives on time." Nami hit Sanji on the head to clear him up.

"Well, I did ask him to fetch me one hour before the party starts. So, he have plenty time to be lost." I answers Nami's curiosity with a smile.

"I doesn't get lost." Zoro growls.

"You~" "ZORO! SANJI! NAMI!" A sudden impact towards Zoro's back, but thank god that Zoro is strong enough to keep himself and me standing after the hard crash from Luffy. Luffy had cling himself onto Zoro's back which forced Zoro to release me.

"Oh! Hi, Ame." Luffy quickly jumps off Zoro. "I didn't hurt you, right? I didn't saw you though." Luffy pulling my hand for inspections.

"Hello to you too, Luffy. No, you didn't hurt me. Be thankful to Zoro for being so strong." I ensured Luffy with a sweet smile. We didn't even saw Luffy coming because we had our back facing the road while we faces the entrance.

Suddenly, a hand appears to smack Luffy on his head. "What did I told you about greeting people?" Ace pushed Luffy away and greets me by pulling me into a warm embrace. "Hello, my sweet angel. You look cute enough to be eaten, Ame-Chan." He whispered into my ears.

"Oi! What did I told you about that, pyro?" Pulling me out of Ace, Zoro gave a glare to Ace.

"Oh. Nothing less then a scowl and a lost of hands, I believe." Ace shrugged, not caring about the threat. Zoro grunted while keeping a hand around my waist.

"Hi, Usopp, Kaya. Lovely as usual." I greeted the cute couple behind Ace.

Tonight, Luffy had wear a white dress shirt with a red blazer and royal blue shorts, giving him a formal, and yet casual look, which suits his childish looks so much. Ace gone wild with black. He wore black dress shirt with matching black slacks. His shirt unbuttoned half way down his hard torso. He also put on a orange flaming belt to match his orange cowboy hat. No jacket found on him. Usopp had settled for a dark chocolate suit while Kaya wears a white dress that compliments her pale complexion and her pale golden hair, giving her the angelic aura.

"Ne, are we going in or what?" Luffy whines loudly.

"Yeah, it's time for us to go in anyway." I agreed.

We walked into the grand hall in pairs. Luffy jumping up and down beside his brother. Behind them is Nami who linked her slender arm with Sanji's. Then, next in line is Zoro and me, gracefully followed by Usopp and Kaya.

Everyone'e eyes followed us as we enter the hall. I already accustomed myself to this since this gang people are the top of our school, either in fights, fame or in academic results.

"Too bad that Vivi can't come." Nami said aloud for us to hear.

"Yea, but, I think she will have a blast with Kohza on her trip to Egypt." I reply Nami.

Nami nodded. Vivi had went back to Egypt with Kohza, her fiance, to continue her royalty education. We known Vivi during the last semester of our highschool when she came here as a transferred student.

Kaya had booked one of the VIP tables for us, so our table is quite up front. When we arrives on the table, there's already three person on it.

"Chopper! How did you get in here? I didn't hear anything about you coming." I shaked off Zoro's arm and went to hug the cute brown haired boy.

"S-stop hugging me! I don't like it so much!" Chopper blushing while struggling out of my embrace. Others giggles and laughes at our little show.

"Oi! Stop harassing the little guy." Zoro said loudly behind us.

I wink to Chopper who knows what I wanted to do. He stopped struggling and prepares. "But, don't we look so cute together?" I said to all as I slowly turned to face them with Chopper in my hands. Both of us try to be as cute as possible.

"Shit! Everyone turn around!" Zoro shouted after noticed what we planned to do. "You stupid fox, you know that no one can take it. Break it up you two."

All other have followed Zoro's command, knowing what we are doing. Well, except for Luffy, he's so dense that Ace and Nami had to close his eyes for his sake. Apparently, everyone still wants to keep a clear mind for the night.

"What?" I reluctantly letting Chopper go. He was shaking head to toe from Zoro's shout. "Don't scare Chopper like that. We were just having some fun, stupid green headed tiger." I pouted. "Or is it because you wants me to harass you?" I walks slowly toward Zoro. I decided to seduce a certain green-haired idiot for awhile.

"Ok. That's enough. Hi, Robin. Franky. I thought you guys weren't coming." Nami decided to ignore what's going on between me and Zoro.

"Well, Brook won't leave it until we decides to come. He doesn't want us to miss his solo act for tonight." Robin waves to us. She had wear a dark purple chinese cheongsam which reveals her sexy body.

"Which I think is SUPAH!" Throwing his arms together, Franky does his signature move. Still wearing his yellow floral hawaiian shirt unbuttoned all the way down, Franky has put on a pair of dark blue slacks.

"Haha... Franky, remembers that you're supposes to be a teacher?" Clinging onto Zoro's arm, I ask Franky, following their talk.

"I still don't think he acts like one with those fashion senses." Sanji said critically.

"Well, at least he wears a pants this time." Usopp defends quietly. He kind of admires the workshop teacher for his talent on machines.

"Yea. Remember those Speedos last time we on a beach?" Zoro said darkly.

"Er... We girls are going to leave this topic." Nami says while pulling Kaya and me into our sit. Kaya and I was giggling to their small talk about Franky's wearing.

"Wah! Robin, kids these days..." Franky cried dramatically onto Robin's shoulder. The school youngest history teacher patted his back while enjoying what's going on.

"Ne, Chopper, want to dance?" I ignores the cries.

"O-ok, but, where's Luffy and Ace?" Chopper's hugh chocolate orbs searching.

"I think they mention something about going to the buffet stands." Kaya told us.

"What?" Nami shocked when overheard this. "Ame, you are coming with me to stop them. They only hears you when their mind set on food. Come on. Or not no one else can eats anymore." Nami quickly pulls me away from the table for the search of D brothers.

"O-ok. Don't I need to tell Zoro first?" I looks back to the table, Zoro still haven't notices my absence._ He will be mad when he doesn't find me._

"Don't need to think about that stupid first. He will figure out something later." Nami and I pushes pass the crowd of people.

We saw many of our friends on our way towards the stands. We hastly greeted most of them since we didn't have the time. Finally, we found the D brothers. They are starting to have a group of people around them while they are having some kind of food competition.

"Oi! Stop right there!" Nami shouted as we finally arrives at their side.

"Opf. Ghi, Mamee. Ahmee. Gee, gfoood." _Translated. Oh. Hi, Nami. Ame. See, food. _Luffy said through his full mouth.

"Swallow before you talk, baka. It's disgusting." Nami hits him on the head. "Ame, stop them. I don't care what or how you do to them. Just stop them from further eating all the food." Nami takes a step back for me.

"Er... Ok." I takes a deep breath and step forward. Using my sweetest voice, I started my attempt. "Ace-Kun, Luffy. Can you hear me out for awhile?"

"Of course, my lovely Ame." Ace slowly stand up when he heard me.

"Mmhmm." Luffy turns to face me while one of his hand grabbing a chicken.

"Do I really need to do this?" I ask Nami who is behind me.

"Yes." Nami answered confidently.

"Fine." I reaches out my hand to place onto Luffy's face, which has less dealing later. "Luffy, can you stop eating now?" I makes my eyes as dreamy as possible enhancing the effect.

"But, i'm still hungry." Luffy whines so ever slightly.

Still using my sweet voice. "Aww~ Later, Nami will scold me if I lets you eat anymore. How about this? I let you eat just two minutes more and you stop eating until the party ends. Nami will time you." I check with Nami and she hesitates, but nods anyway. "Is that fine, Luffy?" And he nods as well. _Done. Next. Sighs. _"This will so cost you, Nami." I mumbles as I turns to another D brother. "Ace-Kun~" I said seducily.

Ace took a step towards me so that he can be just an inch away me. "Yes, my sexy fox?" he whispers into my ears. Shivers running down my spine.

"Hey, only Zoro can use the word 'fox'." My hand playfully pushing him. "Ne, can you stop eating until the party stops?" I look into his dark eyes.

Ace chuckles. "Only Nami can think of you when she wants to stop us. And you stooping so low for her." Ace gently touch my face with his back of his hand.

"Well, I can get some fun out of it sometime. And she is a friend." I licks his finger when his fingers came close to my lips. Well, I did earn the title of the cutest girl in GrandLine. I heard something from Nami shouting towards Luffy like haven't start counting yet, but I didn't care.

"Hmm. What do I get if I followed what you says?" Ace blowing hot breaths over my cheek.

"You will get a punch if you touches her anymore and another one if you didn't follow what she asked." A hand pulled me away and into a warm chest.

"Zoro~" I purres and landed a hand on his chest.

Ace shrugged and left.

"What did you got yourself into this time?" Zoro encircled his arms around my waist while watching Ace walk far.

"Nothing. Just some discipline control for Nami." _Zoro's chest fells just right._

He tried to ask, but a speech was starting. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm going to make this short, for anyone's sake. Tonight, we will be celebrating our 20th Prom Night in GrandLine HighSchool. Welcome to those who had arrive, and have fun. This will be the last night for those who are leaving this school as well. So, dances, everyone." Headmaster Iceberg said in his deep gravel voice.

_"I rode all night on a big old bus~ You came a long way to be with us~ You pay good money to see a show~" _The music started on the spot.

"Zoro! You want to dance?" I shouted over the music.

Zoro just shook his head and points towards our table. I nodded. He pulls me, but I stopped him. I made a drinking gesture. He nodded and pulls me another way. I smiles when I thought of our understanding of each other. We doesn't need to tell each other twice what we needs.

We headed back to our table after Zoro help me to grabbed a drink for me. When we arrive at the table, the people left on the table is Chopper and Robin. Usopp and Kaya had gone dancing while Sanji is flirting somewhere. Franky and Ace doing a solo separately on the dance floor as well. Ace is burning down the house with his cool moves while Franky is just plain creepy or pervert.

"Chopper! Robin! Why aren't you guys dancing?" I asks both of the genius.

"I will be fine sitting here. It's so much fun watching you guys anyway." Robin answer with a msyterious smile.

"Well, well, well..." Chopper jittering in his sit.

"Stop, Chopper. You promise me earlier for a dance. So, come on." I pulled the teen out of his chair. "Come on, Chopper. You're a better dancer than I am." I encourages Chopper.

The next half hour, Chopper and I dance wildly as the songs played. Chopper seems to have learned a few moves from Luffy and Usopp which causes Robin and also me laughed our hearts out. Everyone's having a great time at the party. But no sooner, I was exhuasted. I left Chopper at the dance floor and crashed in my chair next to Zoro who been sitting since I started to dance.

"Hey, you been sitting here for ages." I leans towards Zoro as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Then, would that means i'm an old man now?" Zoro joked.

"Yes." I answer truthfully. After hearing that, Zoro hold down my hands and started to blow his hot breaths into my sensitive ears. "Haha.. Kay kay. Fine. No. The final answer is no. Stop blowing in my ears. It tickles." I hurried covers my ears after Zoro released them.

"You two are so cute together. Why is it you two aren't a couple, again?" Robin been seeing the whole thing going on.

"Don't know. Ask him." I thrown the ball to Zoro. I started to search for my phone in my purse.

"What do you wants to know?" Zoro ask in a monotone. He and Robin started a conversation which I blocked put of my mind temporarily while I send texts to a certain stingy banker.

_-whr r u? _

_-dancing wth Luf. In middle. Y?_

_-thinking bout goin bck. U own me money._

_-u juz got here. Giv me acc no. Tell u when I tranfers it._

_-tired. K. Taking Z wif me. Dont giv me less. would tell other u cheat._

_-sure. Promise u. Get lost now. :p_

_-hav fun.^ ^_

Zoro and Robin was having a weird staring comtest when I looked up from my phone. "Er... Zoro?" He blushed when I says his name, but he didn't answer me, only turns his face away. O_kay. That's weird._

"Robin, what did you guys talk about just now?" I directs the question to Robin who's smiling like Cheshire Cat right now.

"Nothing, my dear Ame. Just a little talk from heart to heart." Robin says calmly.

"Oh. Ok~" Not quite believing Robin, I continues. "Ne, Robin, I think I'm going home now. Help me to tell the others when you sees them. Have fun." I waves Robin off. "And you are coming with me." Zoro seems relieved when I dragged him out of the chair.

We walk in silence as we pass through the crowd. It's eerie when we got out of the door. There's no one on the streets, for everyone is inside of the hall. We strolled through the parking lot with hands linked together.

I spun to meet his face as we had approached the emerald coloured car. "Okay, what's on your mind, tiger?" I asked playfully.

Zoro just grunted and says. "Nothing. Just thinking about something unimportant." He walks to the driver's seat.

"Apparently, it doesn't seem unimportant if you think about it so much." I says loudly to him as I opens the door to my seat.

He slams the door close. "You know what? Why do I even cares about it?" He snapped at me. "Just because Robin assumes that I loves you, doesn't meant that you accepts me as well. Plus, I have a promise and a dream to fulfill. So~"

"Oi! Baka-marimo!" I stops his blabbering.

"What?"

"Rewind back to your earlier sentence." _I didn't hear wrong right?_

"Huh? What I said earlier? Er... I said that I have a promise~"

"Not that one, orakana tora. Something about you loving me..." I hinted him.

"Ididn'tsaidanythinglikethat!" Zoro suddenly spurted out.

"Oh, reaallyyyy?" I closes the door gracefully and walks around the car to him.

"Wha-what do you want?" Zoro stammers a bit as I places my hand on his face.

"This, bakayaro." I kisses him full on the lips.

He was shocked at first, but he recovers quickly. With one hand around my waist and another in my hair, he pulls me into an intense kiss. His tongue licks my lips, begging for entrance. I gave in and we started a tongue fight for dominance. _It's not like i'm going to gave in fully._

We kissed for, what like felt minutes. I had to break the kiss because my lungs are burning from the lack of air. I rested my head on his chest to catch my breaths. His breathing is uneven as well.

"Zoro." I whispers his name.

"Hmm?" Still holding me in his arms.

"Finally I got you to admit that you loves me." I looked up to him to send him a smile.

He grunted something uncoherant, but I can still sees the blushes in his face.

"Come on, tiger. Get me home." Smiling, I patted his chest and lets him go.

We, actually Zoro, drives in silence on our way back to my home. It's a miracle really, seeing that he didn't take any wrong turns to get us lost. In no time, we had arrived at my house.

For once, he turns into a gentleman and held the door for me. I gave him a light kiss after I got out of the car. I started to walk towards my house. But, Zoro pulls me back for another kiss. A hotter one this time.

"Good night, my little fox." He whispers to me while a hand traces my face.

"Good night to you too, my strong tiger." I whispers back. And he lets me go.

I thought of something before I opens the door to my house. "Zoro! You got my first kiss!" I shouted to Zoro, right before he enters the car. I didn't care whether he got it or not, and quickly ran into the house.

A moment later, a shout was heard through the door. "And your last as well!"

**-credits started to role on the screen-**

**Rain: So, what did you guys think about that?**

**Zoro: No comment. -however, he has a smug on his face-**

**Nami: Awww... I didn't get to see they kiss.**

**Ame: Na-na-nami! -tries to say something but can't. And then, she remembers something- You still owns me money!**

**Nami: Er... i will give it to you soon! Bye! -running out of the room-**

**Rain: -mumbles- maybe i should do one when Ame and Zoro got the money...**

**Ame: What did you said, author-san?**

**Rain: Not-nothing! Dear readers out there, please write reviews. Not matter what did you think of this. Til, next time then. Ja ne.**

**Ame: Yes, please. It pleases us so much. Sayonara!**


End file.
